The present invention relates to a comb, and also to a brush.
Generally a comb or a brush (hereinafter intentionally omitted for a brief purpose but not intended to be excluded) includes a combing body having a combing portion implanting thereon combing units being single pieces or bundles of hairs and suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) Combings or scraps remaining on the combing portion connot easily be cleaned.
(2) Combing units made of nylon bristles have their root portions mechanically curved and implanted on holes of the combing portion but still slightly protrude the root portions out of the holes and leave a possible clearance between the root portion and the hole. The root portion will thus retain and break the hair of the user and tangle therewith the broken hair which in turn makes a smooth combing impossible.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to deal with these problems encountered by the prior art.